Cinco cervezas que compartieron Sam y Dean
by Aitnac
Summary: Después de aquello, después de la primera borrachera de Sam y la constancia irrefutable de que era un verdadero Winchester, se acostumbraron a compartir una cerveza.


**Cinco cervezas que compartieron Sam y Dean.**

_por aitnac_.

_Uno_

Quizá ocurriera en Missouri o en Nebraska o en alguna de las Dakotas. O quizá ocurriera en la puta Connecticut porque, si Dean tiene que ser totalmente sincero, en ese estado es mejor no estar sobrio todo el rato. No se acuerda y la verdad es que tampoco tiene importancia la geografía en esta historia, La Historia De La Primera Borrachera de Sammy.

¿Nunca la has oído?, pues es una pena.

- Es una puta pena - diría Dean, todo sonrisa maliciosa ante la perspectiva de contar algo humillante para su hermano - es una buena historia, joder.

Él no es de los que cuenta historias pero venga ya, ¿con esta?, se lamería los labios antes de empezar solo con imaginar (saber con certeza) que Sam a sus espaldas estaría entornando los ojos y diciéndote que no con la cabeza, que no le creas.

- Fue por una chica - Dean haría una pausa breve, bajaría la cabeza, se reiría solo de pensar en ello - resumiendo: le dejó. Tendría... yo que sé, era un canijo, quince años o por ahí. Daba pena verlo, con todo ese pelo y tan desgarbado y llorando por las esquinas, ahogando sus penas haciendo deberes. Papá no estaba, se había ido a cazar algo. Tuve que hacer lo que todo buen hermano mayor tiene que hacer por su hermano pequeño alguna vez en la vida: usar el carnet de conducir para comprarle cerveza.

Enfrió las cervezas en la neverita de la habitación y se sentaron delante de la puerta. Era

un motel de esos que tiene una especie de porche delante de las habitaciones, a Dean siempre le han gustado esos más que ningún otro. Él bebió dos cervezas mientras Sam se bebía media. Cuando acabó la primera botella, la pusieron delante de ellos a cinco metros de distancia y estuvieron un rato intentando colar guijarros por el estrecho bocal.

- Seguro que no la tocabas bien, Sammy - dijo Dean, malicioso - a las chicas hay que saber tocarlas bien, es importante.

Sam se ocultaba tras una enorme mata de pelo. Gruñó algo por toda respuesta. En aquellos días, no hacía más que gruñir.

Había cuatro guijarros dentro de la botella para cuando Sam acabó su cerveza. Dean le dio otra de inmediato. Sam había colado tres de los cuatro guijarros pero no volvió a colar ninguno más. Cuando acabó esa botella, le brillaban los ojos y tenía las mejillas

encendidas.

- Voy al servicio - sonaba pegajoso al hablar.

Al volver, él mismo cogió la tercera cerveza. En total fueron unas cinco y, cuando finalmente se acabaron, las cervezas que beber y los guijarros que lanzar, Dean estaba un poco achispado y Sam estaba completamente borracho. Chocó contra una de las columnas del porche y dijo "¡demonios!", chocó contra el marco de la puerta de la habitación y dijo "¡joder!", chocó contra el mueble de la tele y dijo "¡me cago en la puta!" antes de caer sobre la cama. A Dean le hacía una gracia tontísima que su hermano, a pesar de todos sus temores, supiese maldecir y se rió con tantas ganas que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo junto a un sillón y secarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

Y esa es la historia que te contaría Dean.

_Dos_

Después de aquello, después de la primera borrachera de Sam y la constancia irrefutable de que era un verdadero Winchester, se acostumbraron a compartir una cerveza. No siempre, solo de vez en cuando, normalmente si John no estaba, porque no es que se lo prohibiese, pero es que era cuando Sam estaba de mejor humor. Probaron muchas, una que se llamaba _Perro Volador_ en algún lugar de Colorado, _Isla Goose_ cerca de Chicago, _Cerveza Boston_ en Boston ("chico, que originalidad", rió Dean) en cada lugar había una favorita pero a Dean le gustaba sobretodo la marca que siempre había en la nevera de Bobby: _Pete's Brewing_ de San Antonio, Tejas.

- Ese Pete - solía decir - sabe lo que hace.

Sam había leído en la etiqueta que el tal Pete había muerto 100 años antes, pero nunca lo dijo.

Normalmente era Dean quien abría las cervezas. Al final de la tarde o después de cenar, mientras limpiaba una pistola o consultaba mapas de carreteras o veía la tele. Daba un par de sorbos y la dejaba sobre la mesita de noche, en el suelo, sobre una mesa, junto al fregadero, siempre cerca de Sam que leía o estudiaba y, mecánicamente, alargaba la mano, la cogía y daba un largo trago. Siempre estaban frías y siempre sabían amargas.

En Stanford, eso fue una de las pocas cosas que no le gustó a Sam, se bebía mucha cerveza pero aguada y en vasos de plástico y nunca sabías la marca, aunque daba lo mismo, porque todas sabían igual de mal. Solo cuando se mudó con Jess al apartamento volvió a ver cerveza de verdad. Un día abrió la nevera y ahí estaban seis botellines, tenían una etiqueta en verde y plateado que decía "Sierra Nevada", un nombre hispano que Sam dijo en voz alta aunque no había nadie en casa. Abrió una, encendió el portátil y empezó a escribir el trabajo de final de curso para su asignatura de Historia de América. Cuando Jess llegó y posó los libros le dio un beso y, mientras le preguntaba que tal el día ella cogió el botellín y se lo llevó a los labios. Sam se quedó quieto, mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Que pasa, Samuel?, no me mires así, no tengo la peste.

- No, no es eso - contestó Sam, apurado - es que... hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía una cerveza.

Jess le miró todavía con la botella en la mano, un punto divertido en la mirada. Posó la cerveza junto al ordenador y suspiró.

- A veces eres un poco raro - dijo, pasó a su lado y le acarició el pelo, camino de la cocina.

- ¿Pizza y cerveza para cenar, Winchester? - la oyó preguntar un rato después, asomó la cabeza por la puerta y sonrió con picardía - podemos compartir la cerveza, si quieres.

- Claro - contestó.

Aquella noche podría haber llamado a Dean, pero no lo hizo. Le hubiera dicho "Sierra Nevada. La hacen en un sitio llamado Chico. Es la mejor cerveza de toda California. A lo mejor un día, si estás cerca, podríamos compartir una"

_Tres_

Entre las muchas cosas que siempre lleva en el impala (sal, cartuchos, amuletos, tres tipos de pistolas, cinco rifles de cañones recortados, ocho cuchillos, tres machetes, agua bendita y un buen cargamento de balas de plata) hay una nevera portátil. A simple vista no se ve porque va encajada en el hueco que existe entre su asiento y el de atrás, pero está ahí. Dean siempre la tiene llena de cerveza y el hielo que se vende en las gasolineras. Entre otras cosas, la nevera sirve de asiento si el coche se estropea (no ocurre casi nunca) y tiene que parar en el arcén. La verdad es que llevarla era una costumbre de su padre y, si lo piensa bien, Dean se daría cuenta de que es un chisme muy útil si vives en la carretera y llevas contigo niños pequeños que tienen hambre y sed a las horas más inadecuadas. Solía ser el asiento de Sam cuando el coche se estropeaba y él se metía bajo el capó para ayudar a John, siempre cuidando por el rabillo del ojo que su hermano no se moviera de su sitio sobre la nevera.

Hoy es su asiento.

Si, está sentado en la nevera, la cerveza en la mano, Sam bufando metido bajo el capó. Dean le ha oído maldecir un par de veces, sabe que probablemente tenga problemas con un manguito pero no va a ayudarle, no debe hacerlo. Tiene que acostumbrarse a dejar de correr hacia él en cuanto sospecha que está en apuros porque la verdad es que dentro de poco no podrá correr hacia él (aunque Dean escaparía del maldito infierno si Sam le necesitase).

Otro bufido, ruido de herramientas y Sam levanta la cabeza sin medir las distancias y se da un buen coscorrón contra el capó.

- ¡Au! - no lo dice, lo brama. Dean se rompe de la risa.

- Dale duro, Sammy, dale duro.

Ni siquiera se molesta en contestarle. Sam parece realmente enfadado ahora, trabaja en silencio y concentrado, tan alto y, a veces, a Dean le da verdadero miedo el Sam que se esconde bajo su Sammy, el tipo que puede matar vampiros con las manos. Cinco minutos después le ve limpiarse las manos en el pantalón, cerrar el capó y mirarle triunfante.

- ¡¿Que?!, todavía no lo hemos arrancando, listillo

- Funcionará - dice Sam sentándose en el suelo a su lado.

Dean mira un rato el coche. Es la cosa más bonita sobre la tierra.

- No sé yo - dice al fin. Da un trago a su cerveza y se la pasa a Sam. Le da dos palmadas en el hombro antes de levantarse de la nevera para recoger las cosas - acábala tu, se está

haciendo tarde.

_Cuatro_

Tienen el nombre. Lilith. Tienen el exorcismo. Está en un latín apócrifo, corrupto, maldito. Tienen los círculos de protección pintados por todas partes porque, cuando no puedes encontrar a un demonio, bueno, entonces lo mejor que puedes hacer es atrincherarte y esperarle, y eso es lo que han hecho. Es una cabaña abandonada en mitad de Indiana y podría ser como todas las cabañas abandonadas en las que han estado solo que en esta, Dean puede morir. Algo que no pasará, si Sam puede evitarlo y por dios, que va a hacer lo imposible por evitarlo: bajar al infierno, vender su alma, sacrificar inocentes, cambiar la cordura por la vida de su hermano, no le importa, lo haría todo. Lo haría todo y más. Haría todo lo permitido y, cuando lo permitido se acabase, haría todo lo prohibido y lo blasfemo. Sin dudar. Ya ha vivido seis meses sin Dean, cuatro años y seis meses para ser exactos y no quiere vivir ni un día más, muchas gracias.

Así que aquí están, media hora para la media noche y dispuestos a limpiarse el culo con los contratos infernales. De hecho, eso es lo que Dean ha dicho no hace ni cinco minutos. Literalmente, mientras dibujaba el último círculo, dijo

- Vamos a limpiarnos el culo con ese contrato infernal de mierda.

Y Sam, por primera vez en muchos años, asintió en lugar de poner los ojos en blanco porque la buena retórica ante la muerte solo existe en la literatura.

Quince minutos. Tienen como cuarenta kilos de sal en los marcos de las puertas, en las repisas de las ventanas, en cada puto hueco por donde pueda colarse un demonio. El último paso es situarse en el centro de la habitación, sin darle la espalda a ninguna entrada o salida y trazar un círculo de sal alrededor de los dos. De hecho, trazan varios círculos de sal y se sitúan en el interior, el más pequeño, hombro contra hombro, escopetas en mano. Faltan cinco minutos y Dean carga ruidosamente la suya. Lleva tres bandoleras llenas de cartuchos con sal cruzadas sobre el pecho. Parece salido de una película de Peckinpah, duro y seco como las rocas, el ceño fruncido.

Dos minutos. Sam se agarra fuerte a su escopeta y ni siquiera le tiemblan las manos. Ni

siquiera las siente, solo siente que Dean todavía respira a su lado. Nada más.

- Sammy - la voz de Dean rompe el silencio, suena muy suave - Sammy, cuando esto acabe - hace una pausa, traga saliva - nos tomaremos una cerveza.

Sam no sabe que contestar pero nota que sonríe y se oye decir

- _Pete's Brewing_.

Dean asiente.

- Ese tipo, sabe lo que hace.

Tienen sal en las botas. Tienen un rifle en las manos. Tienen la sangre de su hermano bombeando bajo la piel, a un palmo de distancia.

Fuera de la cabaña el viento trae el eco de un largo aullido. Es medianoche.

Tienen una cerveza esperándoles.

_Uno, otra vez (lo que Dean no te contaría)_

Estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación, junto al sillón, la borrachera más divertida y más tonta de su vida porque Dean se había emborrachado muchas veces ya pero ¿con Sammy?, con él ninguna y era tronchante verle maldecir y tropezar y parecía que el cuello no era capaz de sujetarle la cabeza y tenía vidriosa la mirada.

Y entonces habló.

Dean ni siquiera recuerda las palabras exactas porque todavía se estaba riendo y todavía estaba borracho pero recuerda perfectamente a Sam tirado en la cama, apoyado precariamente sobre los codos y diciendo que, para ser sincero, era él quien había dejado a la chica. De pronto sonaba sobrio, sincero, roto.

- Llevamos aquí dos meses y no creo que papá vaya a quedarse mucho más, así que la he dejado yo. Me gustaba de verdad pero no vamos a quedarnos, ¿verdad, Dean?.

Se le quitó la borrachera de golpe. Se levantó lentamente del suelo, sintiéndose como reflejado en un espejo y supo que no quería eso para Sam. No quería su vida para Sam. No quería su mierda de vida para Sam.

Le agarró por la manga de la camisa y tiró de él hacia arriba.

- Levántate de ahí - dijo - tendré que meterte en la ducha para quitarte esa borrachera.

Aquella noche Dean hizo lo que todo buen hermano mayor tiene que hacer por su hermano pequeño alguna vez en la vida: le sujetó la cabeza mientras vomitaba, le metió en la cama y se sentó en el sillón, velando sus sueños.

fin.


End file.
